Teardrops of Memories
by boA x beat of Angel
Summary: Tohru has lost her memory of the Sohma family....Can a thing connect her back to her past? [CHAPTER 2 UP!!]
1. Yukidesu

"Teardrops of Memories"  
  
Chapter 1 Yuki-desu..-Prologue-  
  
Thanks for visiting my first Fruits Basket fic, "Teardrops of Memories" please review  
  
nicely and hope you can come again for updates! ^_^  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
How can I start? How can I feel and cry for the pain..Honda-san... How can I see  
  
her again? How can she see me that way that she saw me before? I will never hear  
  
that voice saying, "Ohaiyo, Yuki-kun!" echoes are coming in my head, hearing that  
  
voice, hearing only an illusion..not reality..not anymore. Pain oh pain in my  
  
head.. I loved her... year of the rat.. Brings you good luck..cleverest of all  
  
animals... could that be really true?  
Kyou's POV  
  
sitting on the roof of the house  
  
Moonlight. I've never noticed how bright it can get.. How it can let me see my own  
  
hand at the dark. Closing my eyes, she was like the moonlight; she can light up the  
  
whole room of darkness, coldness, and the isolation. That's how she was different  
  
from other people...  
  
Flashback  
  
"No don't Akito, please!" Shigure pleaded  
  
Akito and Hatori were standing there while Shigure was on his knees.  
  
"Heh, You would think that I would let that stupid girl ruin me and our family when I  
  
die?!!" He yelled and screamed.  
Sweat and teardrops, dripping through the cold floor as Shigure was pleading for at  
  
least an hour.  
  
"Please Akito, just one more week." "One week" he repeated silently crying and  
  
shivering of fear.  
  
"NO!" Akito yelled "Tomorrow, or you'll be gone as well"  
  
Shigure left the room quietly, and tears rolling through his face...  
  
The next morning came and the sun has shown dimly.  
  
"hmm.hm." Tohru hummed as she was making breakfast happily. Relieved that  
  
today was the winter holiday and finally can rest after a few tests on that day. She  
  
decided to do a special breakfast with today. She made everything hot and steamy,  
  
steamed buns, soups and many others. She was having fun with everything and  
  
couldn't wait to see the others later.  
  
Yuki came in as he was tired as usual and rubbing his eye with his pale hand. His  
  
messy purple hair was still wasn't combed yet. He was hearing of what Honda- san  
  
was humming, which was very familiar, but he couldn't recognize it.  
  
"ah! Ohaiyo Yuki-kun!" Tohru said happily.  
  
"Ohaiyo Honda-san" Yuki replied  
  
Later, Kyou came in the kitchen also and saw Tohru and Yuki were talking. Showing  
  
that glare as usual, took a carton of milk and starting to drink out of it.  
"Kyou-kun!" Tohru quickly took the milk carton away and quickly took a glass and  
  
poured the milk.  
  
"You shouldn't drink out of it, you should pour it out of a cup ok?"  
  
"Hai! Can you help me get these dishes out of the table?"  
  
"sure" Yuki and Kyou said  
  
The plates were set and the rice was ready, but there was one person missing...  
  
"Ehh? Where's Shigure-san?" Tohru said  
  
"Keh, probably sleeping as usual!" Kyou said with a bun in his mouth.  
  
A slide door opens  
  
"Shigure-san! Ohaiyo" Tohru said sweetly  
  
he didn't answer but only a cold sigh  
  
"Daijoobu?" Tohru said  
  
"Tohru" he said shakily  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can you. can you visit Akito-san with me today afternoon?"  
  
"ok! I haven't seen him for a long time!" she said happily.  
  
"ummm.. Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, you don't need to come for today..."  
  
  
  
Tohru came in the houses of the Sohma, she remembered practically every room for  
  
she's been here several times now.  
  
There was a cloudy atmosphere around that will make you feel depressed and sad  
  
once you come.  
  
"What's wrong Shigure-san?"  
  
he didn't answer...  
  
They opened their door to Akito-san's room and saw Akito and Hatori  
  
Shigure and Tohru both sat down.  
  
"hmmm.hmm.hmm.hmm.hm.." Akito laughed silently.  
  
"Tell me Tohru, did you enjoy your stay? As part of a Sohma family?" Akito said  
  
"Of course I did!" Tohru said happily  
  
Both Hatori and Shigure sat silently.  
  
Lock her up. Hatori..  
  
"Ehh?" Tohru said  
  
Hatori took her arm and took her to another room. He let her go and she was  
  
shocked she had no idea what was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru-san" Hatori placed a hand on her face, his face was crying of  
  
tears..  
  
"Hatori?"  
  
a beam of light came and Tohru fell unconscious..  
Thanks again for visiting this fic hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. A Visit in the Snow

"Teardrops of Memories"  
  
Chapter 2 A Visit in the Snow  
  
boA x beat of Angel  
  
A.N Thanks for the nice reviews. Unfortunately, I changed my pen name and as a result, I lost all of your reviews!! ;_;. WAHH!! I really appreciated the reviews. Thanks for waiting for such a long time and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter ^_^.  
  
*~~*  
  
As you know, Honda Tohru lost all of her memories..and love... To the Sohma family of whom she loved all. As a result, she still knows that her mother, Kyoko Honda, passed away and lives in a tent of which she thought she lived like this her last few years... What will happen to Yuki and Kyou? Will their loneliness come again? And Kyou's true form?  
  
*~~*  
  
"Another beautiful day! And more snowing!" Tohru said happily. "I'll see you mother, Ja Ne!!" she said to the picture which laid there. She walked by and saw a house, though she didn't see anything familiar about it. A snowflake came down to her palm of her hand, she somehow remembered a song, a happy song and hummed it. But she never knew how she came up with it. She just passed by the house anyway so she can come to school early and see her best friends.  
  
As for Yuki and Kyou..  
  
"Damn it! Where is Tohru??!!" Kyou grew furious. Yuki grew curious 'Why isn't Tohru here? Is she awake?' "Damare, baka neko" Yuki said being distracted. Shigure came into the kitchen. Kyou ran right up to him "WHERE THE HELL IS TOHRU??!!" Kyou grew so furious that his face turned as read as a tomato and his hair stuck up. Shigure sighed and started the story... Kyou and Yuki opened their mouths with surprise. There were a million questions in their minds that they don't know how to start. "I thought that Akito was ok with Tohru staying.." Kyou clenched his wrist tight. "Why did Akito let Tohru suffer like this?" Yuki said. "I can't do anything right now, the pass is gone and we must go for the future." Shigure stood up and wore his glasses. Yuki and Kyou just got ready for school.  
  
As Tohru went by, the "Yuki Fans" glared at her and Tohru made a curious face. Uo and Hana helped and gave them the death glare and scared them away. "Don't worry, Tohru you're too nice. They're just jealous that you get to talk to Yuki more than them" Uo hugged Tohru. "Ehh? What do you mean?" Tohru began to blush "Does this mean that I'm friends with Sohma- kun??!" Uo and Hana looked concerned to her "Do you think that she had amnesia?" Uo whispered to Hana "I have a feeling that she'll have it for a long time."  
  
Yuki walked through the hallway while many girls are following him with googy eyes. He widened his eyes for seeing Tohru, talking to her friends.  
  
"Yo" Uo said. Tohru started to blush because she never knew that she was friends with Yuki 'Speaking of which, how is Sohma-kun my friend?' Tohru started to freak out..  
  
"Hajimate mashite, Honda Tohru-desu" Tohru said  
Another cliffhanger ^_^ sorry for such a short story!! @_@ Thanks again for the people who reviewed before.. Please review.. Wahhh... I changed pen names and I used to have 7 reviews.. Thanks again 


End file.
